Without you?
by Bassy-chan
Summary: Natalia has been very depressed lately because of her brother, even going as extreme as hurting herself. Can a certain American help bring her out of this depression, or will she go farther than this? One sided BelRus. Rated M for violence, cursing, self harm, and dark thoughts.


Is anybody out there?

"Why doesn't big brother love me?" She squeezed the bed sheets tightly in her hands. "Am I not good enough? Am I not what he wants me to be?" Tears ran down her face as she squeezed the sheets more. "I-If he doesn't want me...t-then there is no use for me existing..." She let go of the sheets and laid on her bed, curled up in a ball, the tears still falling. "I'll just stay here for the rest of my life then..." She buried her face in her pillow.

~Meanwhile in America~

Alfred sighed as he looked through the stack of paperwork he had. Paperwork was so boring...why did he even have to do it now? He grabbed some of it and lazily went through them. Just then his phone rang. He smiled as he picked it up and answered it. "Alfred here, whose speaking." He listened to the other voice. It was his boss. "Yeah...you want me to go visit Russia? Sure I can do that, no problem at all dude." He smiled brightly as he hung up the phone. "Dude, this is going to be so awesome!" He prepared himself and left his home to head to Russia.

~Back to Russia~

Natalia was still in her room, her eyes averted to the floor. A knife covered in blood sat beside her. She had cut herself. Blood was running down her arm as more tears fell down her face. "Why big brother...why?" She kept repeating that to herself, her bottom lip trembling slightly as she did. She covered her face as she cried more.

There was then a loud knock at the front door of the house. Ivan, who just so happened to be near the door, opened it and saw the smiling American. "Sup Ivan!" His smile seemed to grow wider. "Hello Alfred da~" He smiled back at him as he moved out of the way so he could come in. Alfred walked in and looked around. "So what brings you here Alfred?" Ivan asked as he shut the door. Alfred looked back over at him. "Well, I was here because my boss wants me to really...he wants us to be friends is all..." He sighed a bit. "Oh, I see." The Russian's face didn't seem to change. "Also he wanted me to ask about your sister...since her country has seemed to be having some problems lately." Ivan seemed to frown a bit. "Oh...well, she is in her room if you want to see her at all..." Alfred nodded as he walked up the stairs and up to her room. He stopped at her door and took a deep breath, not sure what would happen if he opened the door of the girl who would kill anyone who got near her brother. His hand started to shake as it went to knock on the door. He knocked on it, loud enough for her to hear. "H-Hey...Natalia...you in there?" He waited for an answer. Only silence was heard. He knocked again. "Hey Natalia, are you there? Can I come in there?" Again there was silence. He bit his lip as he grabbed the door knob and slowly opened the door.

"Hey Natalia, I just w..." He stopped when he saw her sitting on the bed. She didn't seem to notice him. He walked over to her to see if she would notice him then. He froze as soon as he saw the knife and the blood from her arm. He looked back at her. She seemed to be spacing out, not hearing him. He could her hear faintly whispering the word why. Alfred clenched his teeth as he stared at her. What could have caused her so much pain to make her hurt herself? Without knowing, he instinctively grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Natalia...are you alright? It's me Alfred." She blinked away tears as she turned and finally looked back at the young America man. "A-Alfred?" He examined her face as she looked at him confused. Her tear stained cheeks and her puffy red eyes let him know that she was crying for a while now. Her eyes were watering up with tears as she looked at him. He sighed as he unconsciously wiped her tears away with his thumb. She flinched slightly from the sudden touch. She bit her lip and pulled Alfred's hands off of her. "W-Why are you here?" She frowned as she looked into his sky blue eyes. "I'm here to make friends with your brother." He answered her, worry still in his eyes. "Well then go do that then...I don't fucking need you near me...just leave me alone...I don't want to see anyone..." A glare was in her eyes as she clenched her teeth tightly, more tears seemed to start to develop. "But Natalia..." He tried to reason with her. "Get out Alfred! Leave me the fuck alone!" Anger fell over her as she watched the American.

He inhaled deeply as he stood up and headed to leave. He looked back at her. He wanted to help her out, but she didn't want him too. He tried to say more, but nothing came out. He let out a heavy sigh as he walked out of her room. Natalia watched him leave and then looked down at her hands. The tears started again. She cried, her face being stained by the salty water. "W-Why...why didn't I tell him? Why did I push him away?" She continued to cry feeling guilty of what she did. "There's no body, no one there who can understand this pain..."


End file.
